Baling operations can follow combine harvester operations. For instance, a baler may be towed by a combine harvester or by a tractor to gather cut crops such as plant stalks from a field to form the plant stalks into round or square bales. Biomass fuels such as straw, hay, or cereals may be pressed into bales to increase their energy density.